Roommates
by cytheria-03
Summary: Derek needs a place to stay before he gets kicked off the team. Casey kicked out her roommate and has an extra room. Will they be able to live together again? Has Casey changed to much for Derek? This story takes place their third year at Queens.
1. Chapter 1

**If you like Casey's "good girl" attitude then this story will not be for you. I hope you enjoy the story. This is their third year at Queen's. The story starts in the cafeteria at Queens.**

**I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK**

"Casey what are you going to do, it's not like you can stay there anymore. That chick is nasty. She is scary and mean and a thief. She hasn't paid you rent in the year and a half you have lived together" Casey's friend Allianna said.

Casey laughed a little under her breath. Her friend was a small bundle of mega drama queen. She was 5 foot nothing with fire red hair. Casey would place money that if the world was going to end, Allianna would already know when, and how it was going, Where every guy was going to hide and with whom.

"Don't worry I kicked her out this morning, she had some random men with her last night so I made them help her with her stuff" Casey was smiling as she talked.

Allianna grabbed Casey's arm as a worried look crept across her face. "Casey your place is too big; you had to take a second job just to cover the basics there. What are you going to do?"

Casey knew her second "job" could cover the bills and more but she hasn't told anyone what her job was. She allowed them to think that she was pulling double shifts at the hospital.

The memory of her first year at collage flooded her head.

She got a job at the hospital across town as soon as she started collage. It helped her with her medical studies and brought in a pay cheque. Casey loved working there. The people were nice and the pay wasn't great but the smiles more than made up for it. Casey had to drive an hour across town to get to work but she never minded it, it gave her a chance to think. When her "roommate" stopped paying rent, the shift at the hospital was not enough to pay for the place Casey was renting.

Going for a drink one night at a small pub down the street from the hospital Casey tried to figure out what to do about the money issue. Spotted a help wanted sign on the bulletin board on one of the walls in the ladies room. The job was not something Casey would want to do but she loved her new home and wanted to do anything to keep it. Coming out of the bathroom she sat at the bar and after chatting with the bar tender Casey concluded that serving drinks at a bar would be just the thing she needed to get the extra cash.

The interview was over before it even started, the owner took one look at Casey and said "Hey you must be Casey the one who called, my name is Chris; I'm the owner here, when can you start?"

Casey was happy when she started. The place was always packed and tips were amazing. One night one of the waitresses's walked up to Casey with a bag in her hand. Casey pulled out a short; I mean show your ass cheeks short school girl skirt and a matching shirt. The shirt was only an inch wider then her bra. From that day forward Casey quit the hospital and only worked at the bar.

Casey snapped back to reality when she felt her friend pull on her arm.

"Casey why is that guy over there staring at you?"

Casey looked around to spot who her friend was referring to and spotted the one person she did not want to see. It had been 2 years since Casey saw Derek. Their parents were busy with the new child in the family so they really didn't mind having them come home one at a time.

"Oh him" and she pointed at some random guy standing the opposite direction of Derek.

"NO I mean that guy is just looking because your sexy no I mean the drop dead sexy man over there" She pointed right at Derek. "The one who looks happy yet mad at the same time. He hasn't taken his eyes off you. It seems like he knows you cause every time you look in his direction he drops his smile and when you look away he smiles again"

Casey rolled her eyes and looked at her friend. "That is Derek, Remember me telling you about a guy at my high school who use to prank me all the time and call me down. Ya well that's him."

"You never told me he was tall, tanned and a Greek sex god."

Casey stared at her friend. "Are you out of your mind, Derek is no…"

Casey looked over at Derek when she was talking and stopped mid sentence. -Not seeing Derek for 2 years did wonders. He had grown at least a foot and filled in around the face more. He still had his bad boy look but what he had in high school seemed more like a "bad toddler" compared to the sex appeal dripping off him now.

Casey literally had to take a step back. 'When did I start thinking Derek had sex appeal?' she thought to herself.

Finally looking around she noticed Derek was looking at the board where collage students either posted roommates needed or went to find a place to live.

"It's a shame you never see him smile, I swear I might need a new set of panties soon" Allianna said

Casey thought about her comment for a few seconds.' If he changed that much in two years I bet his smile has too, and yes I do want to see it. How? Well he always smiled when a prank went right or when the girl he liked said yes to a date and when he heard me scream…'

The thought was cut off there. Casey bent down to whisper in her friend's ear.

"You want to see that man smile, just watch."

Casey stood up, climbed onto her chair then onto the table. Not caring if her skirt had rode up a bit of not.

Looking down to her friend who was staring at her with questioning eyes she motioned for her to watch Derek's face the planted her hands on her hips and inhaled a huge breath and let it all out on one word.

"DER'EK" She screeched the same way she did in high school and true to her word the most amazing smile crossed his gorgeous face.

Allianna watched as the man smiled and started heading in their direction. Casey stayed standing on the table.

Derek walked up to the table and stopped 3 feet from her and looked right into her eyes.

"I didn't do it, it was Ed." He said and they both burst out in laughter. Casey then leaped of the table toward him. She expected him to side step and let her fall. She was ready to land her jump but instead he took a step toward her and caught her and twirled her around in a huge hug.

"That was wonderful Space-Case, how did you know I needed a pick me up. That was like music to my ears" he whispered to her before he put her back on the floor.

Casey stood there shocked.

"Wow Casey, for someone you say hated you he seems to be really nice, hi I'm Allianna" Allianna stood up and stuck her hand out toward Derek.

"Charming to meet you, I am Derek, Casey's st…"

Casey snapped out of her shock just in time to stop Derek from telling anyone who he was.

"Derek... yes I'm sorry… umm, Allianna this is Derek my high school friend, Derek this is Allianna my... my"

Allianna laughed "She's trying to find the right words to say best friend and pocket sized bundle of fun".

They shook hands then both turned to look at Casey.

"So umm Derek how have you been, you know with school and …" Casey tried to ask

Derek leaned his head forward. "Hockey… " laughing a little he continued "Well both are great, I am top 10 in all of my class's I would say top 5 but I'm in 6th place in my marketing coarse. Hockey is well. Our Coach and the Capitan of the team are both leading us to a lot of victories. How have you been Case, are you still dancing?"

Casey could not believe what she was hearing. Derek was talking with… manners, no joking tone, he hugged her, he was good at school AND asked how she was doing.

"What just... never mind I will take it when I get it, I have been well, also in the top ten in my classes (she didn't want to mention she was sitting at 9th place), and Work is good. As for dancing, no I gave up that part in my life; I dance for fun but only at the bar"

Derek laughed, "That I do not believe" and he turned to Allianna."Have you ever stayed at her place?"

Allianna nodded

"Does she still dance around while cooking?"

Allianna nodded again then turned her head to the side and asked Casey "how does he know you dance when you cook?"

Panic hit Casey's face and Derek saw it instantly. He loved that look on her. With a soft laugh he looked over at Allianna then back to Casey "we use to have home economics together"

Allianna scratched her head then pulled Casey down to her level to whisper "Hey you need a roommate, you guys seem to be hitting it off why don't you ask him, he was just looking at the board you know. And for fuck sakes lady, get a grip I have never seen you this nervous before. If you're lucky he will need a room and could share yours. If you don't fuck him I will."

Allianna giggled at the "deer in headlights" look on her best friends face.

"Well Derek it was nice meeting you but I am going to be late for classes, I hope to see you around again." With that she took off leaving Casey and Derek to talk.

They both stood there in silence as the cafeteria cleared out. Afternoon classes were starting soon and Casey knew she should leave to but her feet couldn't figure out how to walk away. Derek was playing with something in his hand while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Umm we saw you over there looking at the renter's board, you looking for a place?" Casey asked nervously.

"Ya I am, my roommate decided he wanted his boyfriend to move in and even though I see nothing wrong with that fact I do find it really hard to sleep as they are both moaning louder than my music."

Casey started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. 'What the hell is wrong with me? This is the old Casey. I am strong, I am fun. I don't get nervous.' Casey thought to herself and straightened her back and put down the hem of her skirt.

"Well I guess you are in luck, I kicked my roommate out this morning, and you can rent her room if you want."

Derek locked his eyes on hers. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Rent is $400 a month, you have to buy and cook your own food, clean up after yourself. I work most nights so imp not home for supper. With these hours I would ask that if you do though a party I know beforehand and it ends around 2am when I get home."

Derek looked at her confused. "That's it? okay I didn't want to mention it before but who are you and what have you done to the real Casey?"

Laughing at his question, Casey placed a hand on his chest "didn't you get the news letter Hun? This is the real Casey. I was about to ask the same of you, acting all smart and nice, it's not like you. Do you want the room or not?"

Derek took out his iPhone and asked. "What's the address I will swing by tonight and take a look"

Casey spouted out the address, then added, "I will be home tonight till 6 then I'm off to work, if you want to see it then come before I need to leave. I better get to my class now, we are both late."

Casey started to walk away when Derek grabbed her arm.

"You know Case, three years ago I would have never even considered this, but today I just want to say… thanks for offering to let me move it. I will see you later"

He pulled her in for a fast hug then walked away. Once Casey was out of site Derek pulled out his phone.

"Hey dude, ya she said she was working but I still do not see why you told me to move in with her or won't tell me where she is working… Ya Ya I played it cool like you said, I don't think she bought it though… I have to admit You were right she is pretty good looking… so how long did your girl live with her?... and you are sure Casey kicked her out this morning… no dude I don't need to see the marks you got loading her stuff into your truck… I'm going over tonight I will let you know if I am moving in, but I doubt it, I lived with a girl like her before… fine bye"

Derek hung up the phone. His buddy told him about his girl being kicked out of her place that morning and Derek had been looking for a place to live for the last 2 months. He was crashing at different team mates place but he needed something fast so the Coach wouldn't kick him off the team. When he was told that the chicks name was Casey something and that she was a keeper dirty girl, Derek never pictured his step sister fitting the description, keener yes but dirty girl never. When Derek saw Casey talking to her friend his jaw almost hit the floor. She was wearing a form fitting black skirt that most cheerleaders would think was short. Her top was a simple button up shirt but she had the first three buttons undone, and a black vest that pushed her boobs up and together to give her the perfect cleavage. Her hair was twisted into a clip and some loose strands fell along her neck. She had a little bit of makeup on but nothing that looked to trashy. Perched on her perfect nose was a simple pair of glasses. Naughty teacher was the best way to describe Casey's new look.

Derek liked the idea that no-one in the school knew Casey was his step sister, he made sure to watch what he said about his family so no one would find out. It seems Casey did the same.

'Maybe this won't be as bad as it was back in Toronto, Casey sure has changed, and she seems fun'

Derek could not focus the rest of the day. The image of Casey kept popping into his head. By the end of the day all Derek wanted was to get the viewing over with and tell his buddy that it wouldn't work.

Walking to his car he spotted Casey heading in the same direction.

"Hey princess mind if I come to your place now"

Casey didn't notice Derek until she heard him call her princess. All through high school she yelled at him to never call her that but as the words slipped out of his mouth she realized she really missed it.

"Sure Derek, did you want to ride with me or follow behind?"

"I will follow, that way I will have my car"

As Derek walked up to the prince he noticed some jack ass parked his red mustang convertible so close to his he couldn't even open his door.

"fuck off, why is it that the little rich kids who get their parents to get them cars always believe they can do whatever they want, I'm tempted to key this basturd's car just for parking so close"

Casey ran over to him and grabbed the hand he held his keys in.

"Please don't do that, it's such a nice car"

"Ya it is, I guess the douche bag is lucky his parents have good taste."

Casey giggled and let go of his hand and started going through her bag to find her keys. Pulling them out she turned her head back in Derek's direction but he had walked to his car and was leaning agents the hood.

"So what beater is yours?" Derek asked

Casey walked up to him adding extra wiggle to her step and placed her hands on the hood of the prince on either side of his hips, leaning in really close.

"I'm the douche bag parked beside you"

Casey stood up. Went over to her car, jumped in and started it up. Derek was still looking at her slack jawed when Casey got the top rolled down.

"So Derek just follow me, the place is a about a ten minute drive from here" Casey said as she backed up her car so Derek could get into his.

**AN- so please tell me what you think. I do have chapter 2 half written and will be posting as soon as I am done. **


	2. Chapter 2

Casey pulled into her parking spot and pointed to the extra one she paid for so Derek could park.

Derek followed Casey up a flight of stairs. For the size of the building Derek guessed there were a few apartments on each floor but when he only saw two numbered doors he was taken back.

"How many rooms do you have Casey?"

Casey didn't look up to answer him just spoke as she unlocked her door.

"Well I have the smaller place. Next door is a three bedroom and I have a two bedroom. Don't worry though, they are big rooms. This use to be an apartment building but the owners turned it into a four suites I guess. I have two floors. Wait till you see my kitchen."

Derek was lost for words when the door swung open. The layout was very open.

All hardwood floors, they walked into what Derek would call a kick ass living room. Right beside the door was a small glass table where Casey placed her purse. On the other side of the door was a small closet with a boot wrack inside. Derek put his coat up and just tossed his shoes off. Expecting Casey to yell at the action Derek started to bend over to pick them up but Casey just walked over to the 58" T.V and flipped it on.

Derek stood there taking in the few. The T.V was AMAZING in his opinion but he kept looking on. In front of the T.V was a black leather sectional. He could tell it was the kind that had the reclining seats. Off to the side was the most perfect brown Lazyboy recliner. One of the arms was flipped over and he saw the beer holders. In the middle was a large area rug with a glass coffee table. The wall was covered in pictures of the family. In the center was a family portrait of everyone, and all around it were framed pictures of different family members, Most of them were silly shots. Edwin chasing Lizzy around the yard while she kicked a soccer ball. Marti playing with her doll house while dressed up like a princess, Nora making some cookies and she had flour on her nose. George with his tool belt on and a lost look in his eyes while in the back water was splashing in every direction out of the bathroom sink. The one that really got Derek was the one of him singing, He was on stage and the look on his face made him laugh. The pictures went on to cover the whole wall. Derek only saw one picture of her Dad.

There was a stair case in between the living room and the kitchen. The railings were simple sheets of glass topped with a silver railing. All the walls were white.

Pulling his eyes away from the wall he scanned across the kitchen. Casey was right, it was a huge kitchen. The counters were a gray marble while all the cupboards were a medium marble. The counters wrapped around one corner. The stove was in the island in the center of the kitchen area. Derek spotted a sliding door that led to the balcony, He could see the large patio set and the biggest grill he had ever seen. Back inside he noticed all the appliances were stainless steel. Casey had her head in the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water and a beer. Walking over to him she held out the beer for him.

"Though those doors" Casey pointed to a set of glass doors to his left. "Is the table, and over here" Casey started walking down a small hallway.

"In front of you is the other access point to the balcony. To your left is the guest bathroom and to the right is the Office. That's where all the movies are kept if you were wondering" Casey made her way to the stair case.

"The bedrooms are up here" She didn't wait to see if he was following when she headed up the stairs.

Derek reached the top and noticed the floors were carpeted here. It was light brown color so it matched the hardwood downstairs.

The landing for the stairs was very open like the rest of the house. On the wall right in front of him was a large bay window, filling the area with a warm light. Following Casey to the door on the right of the stairs.

Casey opened the door and waved her hand to usher him inside. The room looked like something from a catalog, there was a king sized sleigh bed along one wall, with end tables on either side. The walls in here were a soft blue. Along the opposite wall was a 42" flat screen under it was a small stand that held a Play Station 3 and rows of different games. Hard as it was to look away he did. The windows were on the east wall. Between them was a reading chair. Beside were Derek was standing was a set of double doors. Casey walked over when she saw Derek look at them and she opened them.

"This is most likely not your thing but this is the walk in closet."

Derek peeked in and saw empty shelves and cubby holes.

"Okay cool." Was his response.

The only wall left had another set of double doors.

"That is the shared bathroom." Casey said as she waited for Derek to open the door.

Derek was flooded with emotion as he walked into the bathroom. He had never loved a room before but he sure as hell did now. The wall that separated the bathroom and the stair landing was one gigantic shower. Derek walked over and opened the glass door. Stretching his arms out as wide as he could he still had room in between his fingers and the marble wall, as well with the other hand he had a good foot before he hit the glass wall. Looking around Derek counted 10 different water spouts.

Walking out or the shower to his left was another set of double doors

"Your room?" Derek asked.

Casey nodded." The doors are always locked from my side"

In the middle of the room there was a step up Bath tub. Derek would call it a 6 man freaking hot tub. On the wall opposite of the shower was a large counter with two sinks, ended by a half wall that separated the toilet. Above each sink was a large oval mirror.

The counters had 2 cupboards and 2 drawers. In the center were some cubby holes where Casey had towels and wash clothes neatly folded.

"So Derek what do you think of my home?"

Derek turned around to face her.

"How in the hell can you live here? This place is... Well it is perfect" Derek had a smile on his face only a child on Christmas day would have.

"Well before We talk about you moving in or anything I need to get ready for work so why don't you head back downstairs and look around more. DO NOT SIT IN MY CHAIR. But get a feel for the place. When I am done we can talk about it more."

Derek Looked at her as his expression changed. Pinching himself then rubbing the spot. "So the dream chair is yours… Can I try it out at least?"

Casey put her hands on her hips. "No, that is my chair, IF I decide you will make a good roommate you can bring your own chair but I paid for everything in this house and that is MINE"

Derek rolled his eyes at her. "Fine fine but can I have another beer?" as he held up his empty one.

"Ya, go right ahead, I don't drink the stuff it was here from the last time I threw a party. Now can you get out so I can shower".

Derek walked back downstairs, Grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the sectional. Popping his leg rest out Derek flipped on the T.V and laid his head back.

Waking up to the sound of his phone going off in his pocket Derek looked around confused until he remembered where he was. By the time he got his phone out who ever was calling hung up. Derek spotted a covered try and a note sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

_ I tried to wake you_

_ I had to go to work, I made you a sandwich and I put your beer back in the fridge so it didn't get warm. If you leave please lock up, if you are still there when I get _

_ back__ we will talk about when you can move in. By the way you look kinda cute when your sleeping._

_ Talk to you soon_

_ Love Casey._

Derek folded up the note and put it in his pocket then lifted the lip of the dish as his phone rang again.

"You better be dyeing to come between a man and his sandwich… Oh hey dude… Ya I still want to go… if you tell me where we are going I can just meet you there… fine fine, I want to drink anyway so just pick me up at Casey's place. Dude thanks for letting me know about this place it is awesome. I found my new home… KK see you in a few"

Derek hung up the phone and Scarfed down his food. Knowing Casey she would be pissed if she saw him leave a mess he decided to bring the tray to the kitchen. "She did make me food and say I could stay if I wanted."

The doorbell rang just as Derek placed the tray on the counter. Running to the door Derek Tossed on his shoes and grabbed his coat. Making sure he had his keys he opened the door to see his buddy standing there.

Nodding his response Derek locked the door and pulled it shut as he left.

Climbing into his friend's car Derek asked "So can you tell me where this club is yet"

"Ya I guess. A few of us from the team have been going here for awhile. We figured you would punch all of us out for going here but what can I say we like the dancers"

Derek looked over at his friend and waited for him to continue.

"Look dude we aren't as dumb as you think. We can see the family picture in your locker. I know who Casey is. I know about your sister Marti and your bro Ed, then your dad married some chick and you have some step sibs, but dude when I was at her house I say the pic's on the wall. You are in them too. When we're out of town for hockey dude you sleep like the dead but you talk too. We know you like her. She isn't blood dude. Casey works where we are going and I knew if I told you that you would fuss about goin; now you have no choice."

Derek sat back in his seat. He knew what his buddy meant by "dancers". They were going to a strip club. 'Casey must be a waitress or the bartender' he thought.

It took an hour to get to the bar from Casey's house. When they pulled into the parking lot Derek noticed three more of his hockey buddies waiting in front of an open stall. The moment the car was parked the ripped Derek from his seat and dragged him inside, stuffing him into a booth in the back. With two on either side of him Derek knew he wasn't getting out so he just lift himself off the seat a little to look around to see if he could spot her.

The loud speaker came on "The next dancer will be coming out in five minutes, grab your drinks and move to the front men"

Derek was going crazy looking for her. He took a swig of the beer his friend put in his hand.

"She must be in the bathroom or in the back or something." He said then turned his attention to the stage. Derek decided he would watch one show then try to convince his team mates to let him walk around then he would find her.

Just as Derek took a big swig of his beer the voice came back on "Please give it up for PRINCESS"

Derek started choking on the beer in his mouth. Just as he started to calm his coughing he saw Casey walk out on the stage dressed in the sexiest school girl outfit he had ever seen.

He started to stand up and he was tugged back to his seat.

"Dude sit down and watch. We are in the back and only here for you"

Derek was about to call bullshit on his friends word as he saw all four of them turn in their seat and not watch the show.

Knowing he had no choice Derek sat back and watched as Casey…

**AN- So? I think I over did it with describing the house, I added more then I originally had so chapter three would make more sense. Please review and I will post the next chapter the second I have it done. Either later today or tomorrow latest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I shouldn't have ended the story where I did. I wanted this chapter to be all about Casey's job and Derek's opinion on it. Warning! The rest of the chapters will not be for little eyes. **

**I do not own LWD**

Knowing he had no choice Derek sat back and watched as Casey Walked across the stage to the pole in the center.

"Why are you doing this to me" Derek asked.

No one responded to his question so he turned his eyes back to Casey. She was on her hands and knees crawling in front of the guys in the front row. Just as he was about to cover his eyes he spotted another woman walk on the stage, she was in a business suit. Her hair was up in a bun and just like the pair Casey had on that morning she was wearing a set of glasses. She was smacking a ruler in her hands.

"Don't look now boys it seems the teacher is here to punish Miss. Princess"

Men were cheering as the "teacher" chased Casey around the stage. Casey fall on her ass and her top fell open. Derek was about to leap out of his seat till he noticed it was part of the show.

Casey put the tip of her finger in her mouth and looked up at the other stripper.

Derek knew what he was watching was wrong in many different levels but it seems the rest of his body disagreed. His heart rate picked up as he watched the "teacher" remove her own top. Casey was kneeling behind her, sliding her hands up the long legs of her co-worker.

Derek's pants grew tighter as he watched Casey slid the skirt off.

Casey laid on the stage arching her back as the other woman slid her fingers down Casey's sides and grab the top of her skirt.

Not realizing what he was doing Derek leaned his body closer to the stage. It was this point that his team mates left the table to go sit at the bar. Derek was clueless that they were gone.

It took the rest of the song for the teacher to remove Casey's skirt. Inch by inch the material slid down her body. Derek was glued on Casey and her reactions.

The moment her skirt was by her ankles, her co-worker stood up bringing Casey's long legs with her.

With her back still on the stage Casey pulled one leg out of her skirt. Bringing her knee to her chest then laying it on the floor with her. Slowly sliding the other leg out with the same motions. Now with her legs free Casey slid them to the sides and tilted her head to look at the guy right behind her. Her abs were so strong she lifted her torso up so she was positioned into the perfect splits. Glancing behind her one more time Casey lowered herself back to the floor this time with her chest down. Before making it all the way to the ground Casey bent her knees and lifts her ass up. She was in a doggy style stance with her ass pointed toward some random stranger.

Derek couldn't take it anymore. There was no way he was letting anything else happen. Standing on the seat he then noticed his team mates were gone so he walked across the bench and up to the stage.

The stage was really 5 feet away from the railing that kept the men back. Fighting his way to the front of the crowd was going to be hard. Derek did not want to be removed from the bar for fighting before he had the chance to talk to Casey. Pushing slightly he managed to get in front of one guy but he still had a few to go. Glancing up to see Casey again he had to look around. She has stood up and was dancing with the other stripper using the pole to balance as they grinded there chest together and lowered themselves to the floor then back up.

Derek grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and looked inside. He had $100 in $20 bills. Pulling three of them out Derek tapped the guy in front of him on the shoulder.

"Hey dude. The view back here sucks; any chance that if I give you something to tip the chicks you could step to the right once?" Derek said as he held up a $20. The man took it and side stepped once. This gave Derek a chance to step forward.

Looking up again Derek saw Casey grabbing the panties of the other dancer and playing with the sting. Teasing the audience as she slid them down an inch then back up.

Derek liked the result he got last time so he tried it again with the next guy who was in front of him, and it worked just as well. Just one guy left then Derek would be in the front of the crowd where Casey would see him. The last guy would not give up his spot for the price Derek offered. But for $50 he did. By the time Derek made his way to the front he saw the "teacher" grabbing Casey's thong between her own teeth and start sliding it down.

Men were hooting and hollering as the thong moved down Casey's hip.

"PLEASE STOP" Derek yelled as loud as he could.

Casey's hand held the hem or her thong as she searched the crowd for his face. The moment her eyes spotted his she covered her chest and ran off the stage.

The men started booing and growling as they stared at Derek. Not knowing what to do Derek slowly raised his arms and backed out of the crowd.

"Its okay boy's it seems Princess had enough punishment. How about we bring out a woman who knows how to take it as well as she dishes it. Please welcome to the stage Raven.

The other men lost interest in Derek the moment a new stripper joined the action.

Derek didn't know who was on that microphone but he was very thankful she was. Just as he finished the thought he felt a hand touch his back. To scared to turn around Derek started to side step away from the person.

"Your okay Derek it's me."

The voice behind him was calm. He knew that voice. Derek turned to see Max standing there.

"The voice on the microphone, that was you" Derek said with anger in his words.

Max raised his hands up to surrender. "Ya that was me, I work here. I'm a bouncer and the D.J. now before you jump the gun here there are some things we need to talk about, come sit down and I will fill you in."

Derek had the urge to punch him in the face but he wanted answers more. Following Max to one of the back rooms he got a few weird looks from the waitresses and a couple of slaps on the ass followed "go get him tiger"

They entered a room Derek knew was used for" special" paying customers.

"What the hell is going on Max and this better be good. Where the hell is Casey anyway?" Derek was mad.

"Okay D first thing you should know is that no-one has ever touched Casey outside of her dancing partner Tiffany. I would never let anything happen to her. I am not a bouncer for the bar, I am her personal guard." Max saw Derek relax a little.

"Keep going" Derek growled out.

"Second… you might want to sit down for this"

"Not a chance" He growled again.

"Your choice, Second is that 2 years ago I got married… to Dave. I am gay. "

Derek felt around till he found the chair the men sit on for their lap dance's and fell into it

"You mean to tell me that you are Casey's body guard and you are gay. Wow I knew the football team was a little off but… Wow." Derek's voice was a lot calmer.

"Ya dude. I married a guy. I told Casey when we all graduated that I was gay so when she found out I needed a job she called me and offered me this one; she needed someone she trusted that would not judge her. No-one knows about this from back home and Casey wants to keep it that way. So Derek can you please keep this between us?"

Derek started pacing the floor "why would she do this, Why would she need to? Was she that hard up for money? Now that she has all this money why doesn't she quit? Does she like doing this? Is it fun for her to prance around naked?"

Max knew he wasn't asking him all the questions so he just let Derek talk. When all the questions were out Derek stopped and looked at him.

"If I swear not to tell anyone back home or anywhere else for that matter will you let me talk to her"

"I can't D, that is up to her now, She asked me to Explain about no one touching her, if she wants to talk about it you will have to go see her yourself. She went home" Max moved to in front of the door and crossed his arms.

"I can't let you go unless you swear that you will never tell a soul AND you will treat her with respect. That means you do not yell at her or call her any names that would make her cry. "Max said

Derek walked over to him. "I can't do that. I can swear I will tell no-one. I will swear to listen to her the best I can. But I will most likely call her choice really dumb and she will most likely cry. Come on Max this is Casey."

Max nodded and stepped aside letting Derek pass. Just as he was about to walk past Max grabbed Derek's arm.

"Do you need a lift to her house?"

Derek half smirked at him "Ya dude that would be great"

They left the bar and hopped into Max's truck.

**AN- I hope you like the chapter. I got the idea for this story around midnight last night and had Chapter one posted by 2am. I am tired and unsure of my writing. Please if you see something I missed, let me know. Chapter 4 will have to wait until the kids are back in bed tonight. I am not waiting with this story, when I'm done writing, it will be posted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. I saw a few of the people following my "slow" story have read this one too, Thanks. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter as much as I do**.

Derek stood outside Casey's door for an hour, his knuckles ready to bleed from knocking so much. Spending that time worried if Casey was okay allowed most of the rage Derek felt too slowly calm itself away. Just as he was about to walk away he decided to try calling her one last time.

"Hello"

The sound of her voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"Why haven't you answered your door Casey I was worried about you, are you okay?" Derek's voice shook.

"Oh it's you, I was up in my shower and I didn't hear you I guess. Is there something I could help you with? Or are you here to tell me that I am dumb and crazy and acting like a cheap little whore, cause if you are my father already told me all of that so you can save your breath"

Derek was shocked, He never thought he would hear word like that come from Casey but if today had shown him anything it was that Casey had changed.

"Do you want me to start talking about this out here or could you come and let me in?" Derek asked in almost a whisper.

A few moments later Derek could hear the locks turning in the door so he hung up the phone. Before putting it in his pocket he turned it off, there was no way someone was going to interrupt this conversation.

Casey stood at her door in her bath robe. Her hair still wrapped in a towel. Derek spotted her slippers and smiled.

"I guess you haven't completely changed" he said as he walked past her and sat in the same place he was e few hours ago.

Casey shut and locked the door then walked to the kitchen. "So start asking your questions. I know you, so let's get this over with" Casey handed Derek the beer from the fridge that he had started then sat in her recliner waiting for him to start.

"I guess the main Question is why you are a stripper?"

Casey rolled her eyes at the dumb question. She expected to hear it but when the words came out of his mouth they just seemed dumb.

"I like my job, I love my body, and the pay is wonderful. I make more now than I will being a lawyer. Max keep everyone away from me and if you haven't noticed I feel much better about who I am"

Derek looked at Casey. "This "job" as you call it is degrading, you are better than this. You were smart Casey, what the hell happened?"

"I still am smart you jack ass, this job is great, yes I take my clothes off and dance around BUT no one touches me, I will not do private dances or house calls"

Casey was unable to sit still so she stood up and started pacing in front of the T.V.

"I am well paid and it allows me to have the things in life that I want. I no longer have to worry about when my next meal would come and when I was working at the hospital I went days without eating"

Derek's heart fell into his stomach with the thought of her going hungry. The look on Derek's face told Casey that he was actually listening to her.

Derek stood up, there was no way he was going to feel like he was getting yelled at by his parents and sitting on the couch while she paced in front of him was exactly how it felt.

"You know there are other jobs out there that make good money that do not require you to take off your clothes. How can you live with yourself?" Derek was slightly yelling.

Casey stopped dead in her tracks.

"How can I live with myself… your standing in MY place asking me how I can live with myself? You were drooling over my place. I swear you dam near creamed your pants at the sight of my bathroom. For your information I love my life. I study hard; I have amazing grades for someone who sleeps 4 hours a night. If I want something I can go out and fucking buy it. Now let's look at you. You don't have a place to live you had to come ask your sister for..."

Derek walked right up to Casey the second his live came into question, when the word sister came out of her mouth Derek's Rage was released.

"You ever call yourself my sister again you will regret it. The Fact that my father married your mother has nothing to do with you whore dance on that stage. My life is perfectly fine I told you the only reason I was looking for a place is because my roommate wanted his boyfriend to move in. I am in the top of all my classes and I make a decent wage as a simple employee at the campus bar. You don't see me going out and taken off my clothes and shaking my ass to make money no I am working like a responsible adult here."

Casey was face to face with him. There was no way she was backing down on this fight.

"Your roommate kicked you out 3 months ago'. Casey saw the shocked look on Derek's face." What you don't think your little buddy didn't say anything while he was drunk and sitting right here on my couch. As for you taking off your clothes to make money the only way you would make a dime is if the room was filled with despite old ladies."

Derek let out a loud laugh. "You wish Case my body is amazing." He saw her roll her eyes as she walked away from him. She started to go upstairs when she felt his hand grab her wrist.

"Where are you going this is not over with?"

Casey ripped herself out of his grip and turned to face him.

"I am going to go change. My robe is wet from not being able to dry because some jerk was at my door, so unless you want me to walk around naked then I am going to get dressed" she turned around and went upstairs.

Casey Turned away to fast to see the side of Derek's lip turn up to create the sexiest grin.

'If she only knew how fucking hot that last line was, I don't think she would have said it. I would probably give my next 2 week wages to see that… WHAT the fuck am I saying? I'm here to stop her from doing the exact thing I just thought myself.' Derek shook his thoughts away and followed Casey upstairs.

"Why can't you realize that you can have a great job without taking your clothes off?"

Casey snapped her robe closed and turned to see Derek standing at her door.

"DER'EK get out of here so I can change!" Casey stood there stunned when he didn't move.

"What Case your shy now but when I was forced to watch, you had no problem. Oh is it that you need someone to bite the clothes off you" Derek's voice sounded intrigued and Sexy at the same time.

Casey's face went red. Not from blush but from anger.

"I do not need anyone! And do not try and do that whole forced bit on me. No one dragged you in there. You just didn't expect me. I'm sorry you can't handle the fact that people find me sexy"

"Actually yes 4 of my team mates did drag me in there then they sat 2 on each side of me just so I wouldn't walk out. That place is really for low life's and perverts who can't get it for themselves so they have to go watch woman with no self worth."

The words were hard for Derek to say, he stumbled once in the middle and hoped she didn't notice. The hurt on her eyes, made Derek want to reach over and hold her. Derek closed his eyes and stood there waiting for her rant. When it didn't come He slowly crept one eye open only to see Casey was gone.

"Casey? Where did you go? Casey?"

Derek looked around her room then to the joined bathroom. Not even being distracted by the shower Derek kept looking

Second bedroom-nothing

Kitchen –nothing

Living room- nothing

Office- nothing

Guest bathroom- nothing.

Casey disappeared, walking back into the living room Derek spotted the note on the main door.

_Derek_

_Please leave. There is nothing more to be said between the two of us._

_I will go back to the way things have been the past two years, I hope you do the same._

_I will not go to your work place and do not come to mine._

_Can you please keep my work place to yourself, I do not want people I sit beside all day know what the night life holds._

_Thanks_

_You're Sis._

Derek grabbed the note and brought it to the kitchen. Grabbing the pen on the counter he flipped the note over; wrote a response and walked out the door.

Casey watched from her room window as Derek stormed out of her apartment take five angry steps then stop. Raking a hand through his hair while he looked back to her door, Casey watched a single tear roll down his cheek then he ran to his car. Within 30 seconds the prince was pulling out of the parking lot.

After her eyes were clear enough, Casey pulled herself off the floor and went downstairs to get a drink of water. Right there on her fridge was another note.

_Casey_

I told you to NEVER call yourself my sister.

I came here tonight for many reasons but the main was to get you to stop stripping.

Yes my teammates did bring me to that bar; they didn't make me walk up to you. That was me.

I wanted you to stop because I couldn't believe how sexy you were. The way the light hit you made you look like…like... an angle.

I will stay away from you. I will keep your secret if you can keep mine. I Derek thought you were the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

Please keep that perfect body covered away from those low life perverts like me.

Stay safe.

Your friend

Casey fell to the floor with the note clumped in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the last chapter was not what everyone wanted but it will happen. I am so sorry it took so long. I moved right after the last post and in said move my laptop got wrecked so I had to replace it. With the amount of time that has passed I doubt I have followers but I will finish the best I can. Thank you for staying with me.**

**I do not own Life with Derek.**

A week had passed since Casey read Derek's letter. Her heart sped up every time she spotted him around the campus. She couldn't believe how often they were at the same place and she never noticed him before.

"Do you think just this once you could go without staring at him?" Allianna asked Casey as they sat to eat their lunch.

"I don't know what to do about him. He said I was like an angle, and no one has said that before. Yes I have gotten allot of nice things said about me but never anything like that"

Casey had her elbows on the table while resting her head on her folded hands. Her head was tilted and her eyes followed Derek everywhere.

"I thought you were different Casey. You have never acted like this, it's like you have transformed from this independent woman to some drooling nerd. What about him is doing this, he can't be that great" Allianna was getting mad.

"What is great about Derek? He is honest, genuine, kind, smart, strong willed man who has been the only man to tell me when I'm wrong and stick with it. He doesn't allow anyone to get the better of him. He is so funny, I remember this time I laughed so hard I shot milk out my nose. When we were in high school he played a pirate in this drama play we did and I have had dreams about him in that outfit chasing me around my place, he would catch me in the kitchen just to steal a few kisses then let me squirm my way out just so he could catch me again. He is extremely built from his dedication to be the best player out on that ice. Did I tell you he plays hockey."

Allianna rolled her eyes. "Ya only about 500 times"

"He is so perfect on the ice. Ohh and him with his little sister I swear he would be the most amazing Father, he loves kids, even if he says he doesn't"

Casey sighed as she watched Derek walk out of the room. "He is soooooo sexy"

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH" Allianna said as she slammed her hands down on the table making everything jump, even Casey.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked as she started to clean up the mess that her friend made.

Still standing Allianna got inches from Casey's face."If you do not ask that man out and I mean a real date not just watching him sleep for an hour making yourself late for work. Then I am going up to him tomorrow and telling him everything you have told me."

Casey was red from the memory of how cute Derek looked as he snuggles into her pillow when he passed out on her couch.

"I told you to never repeat that, I told you that because you are my best friend."

"Do it NOW Casey" Allianna said as she turned and walked away. Leaving Casey sitting there to pounder her next actions.

Casey whipped out her cell phone to see if she saved his number from the night he saw her at work. Kicking herself for clearing it that night Casey had to think fast.

Finally managing to convince her friend Sarah to stand outside the locker room after his hockey practice that night. She asked her to flirt with Derek to get his number.

When Casey had the paper with Derek's number on it she did a little happy dance. Waiting till she got home was more nerve wracking then the first time she stepped on stage. There was no way it could wait.

'I have to do it, come on Case just dial the number' Dialing the number had her hands shaking.

"Hello" a man's voice said

"Umm is Derek there?" Casey asked with a squeaky voice

"Nope sorry Hun this is Tony his team mate. You seem like you have a sexy voice, is there something I could help you with tonight."

Casey rolled her eyes. Men could be such pigs. "Do you have his number?"

"You don't want him, I am so much better than him, just tell me what you need and I will grant all your wishes"

Casey could tell he was trying to be sexy, she heard that tone a thousand times.

"Do you really want to grant all my wishes? That is so hot" Casey used her work voice. Right on queue the mystery voice got the hint.

"Yes babe, you name it and I will do it"

Casey pulled one of her lines from the notes she got from the other workers to help he learn how to turn men on.

"I bet everything you have could make any girls dreams come true, just knowing you want to help me makes me feel so protected. You are such a strong man"

She heard him grunt with the ego boost. "Name it babe"

Dropping her sexy voice Casey yelled "Then just fucking give me Derek's number and stop being such a fucking moron."

The call was dropped before Casey even finished her rant.

Frustrated Casey stormed out to her Car. "The car"

Casey dropped her bag in her car and searched the parking lot for the Prince. Easily finding it.

Casey sat on that hood for hours waiting for Derek to show up. Finally at 8:30pm she spots him walking down the parking lot.

"Get your ass off my car, you are going to dent the hood" Derek said running up to his hood. With the sleeve of his shirt he starts buffing at the spot she was sitting,

"What do you want Casey, I have stuff I need to do" Derek couldn't look up at her.

"Well I had to be at work 30 minutes ago, what's your point?" Casey responded all smug.

"Casey I really do need to go so can we get on with this"

Casey kept her eyes on him "I want to talk to you, I was planning a big meal tomorrow night and I want you to come. I know it is short notice but I hope you will make it."

Finally bringing his head up Derek looked at her with one eye brow cocked.

"Okay fine, that was a lie; I just want to talk to you. I think that we ended the other night on the really wrong foot and I want to deal with it."

Derek looked at his watch and walked around to the driver's door. As he opened the door it knocked Casey out of the way a few inches.

"Fine but not right now, I will stop by later and if I hear you bitch once about anything; I will walk away.

Casey was still nodding her head 10 minutes after Derek was pulled out of the parking lot.

Racing home as fast as she could Casey ran three red lights. Rushing up the stairs Casey couldn't wait to see Derek's face again.

The apartment always stayed clean, no one was ever there now that she kicked out her roommate and even though her way of life changed a lot since high school, she couldn't change everything. She always picked up after herself.

Tossing her headset on and picking a few random songs on her ipod, Casey started dancing around the house dusting everything, waiting for him to show up.

Finally dusting the last bit of dust off the picture frame in the spare room Casey glanced at her watch.

"OH MY GOD … I'm so late, they are going to kill me"

Casey rushed downstairs and grabbed her phone, starting to dial her works number she stopped half way though.

"What if he shows up and I'm gone, I know he won't show up at my work"

Moaning and rolling her eyes Casey finished dialing the phone. Putting on her best sick voice possible she waited for someone to answer.

"Hi, it's *cough, cough* me Casey, I won't be making it in tonight." Adding in a few more coughs while the person on the other end of the line talked just to make it more believable.

"I know I haven't been sick for a long time, *sniffle* I guess it's finally caught up with me after all."

Casey hated lying to her work right when she was about to cave and tell them she would be in right away she heard a knock on the front door.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry it took so long to call in I took too much cough syrup and passed out. I don't think I will make it in tomorrow night either, I'm so sorry but I have to *making the closest sound to vomiting as she could* "hanging up the phone before she could hear the other persons response.

Tossing her phone onto the couch Casey rushed to the door and swung it open, just to see her neighbor standing there with a measuring cup. "Do you have some sugar I could borrow, we are making cookies and my little one dropped the sugar bag, it was sooo cute, she has …."

Casey never heard the rest of the story, turning from her neighbor she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the whole bag from the cupboard and handed it to her.

"I hope this will help but I really need to get ready for work so if you don't mind do you mind if I swing by tomorrow and hear all about tonight." Casey tried her best to put on a fake smile as she waved good bye.

Hours passed as Casey walked the floors. The anticipation of Derek showing up had her to wound up to sit still. When Four am finally came around Casey had gone through every emotion she could.

Midnight was the attack of sweet surprise and she backed some muffins just so the house would smell good for when he showed up.

One A.M she was watching out the front window and jumping with every vehicle that entered the parking lot.

Two A.M she was calling the hospitals worried sick that something had happened

Three A.M anger had set in and she was cursing and swearing his name.

Four A.M her eyes were red and puffy as she clung to her pillow curled up in a little ball on her bed. The tears on her cheeks dried as sleep took her. This was not the first time she had cried herself to sleep over something Derek did or did not do.

**Across town around 9 P.M**

"Derek you can't stay here tonight, why don't you just apologize to her and tell her how you feel."

Andrew was one of Derek best friends since coming to collage. Being the Capitan of the Hockey team Andrew tried helping out his teammates as much as possible.

"You know why I can't. The night after I discovered who she really was I came here and told you everything. Why can't I stay here till I find a place?" Derek was on the verge of tears and wanting to punch someone.

"Yes I remember. What she does for work is not who she is, the girl you met in high school has grown up to be an independent woman. She doesn't need a man to carry her though life. Derek I know you can't handle your step sist…"

Andrew's words were cut off by a punch to the face.

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER"

"Fuck dude that hurt. I know you don't see her that way and realistically you can see her however you want. She is not blood; you didn't grow up from toddler stage together. You are in pre-law you know all this. There is nothing at all stopping you from being with her but you"

Derek was pacing the floor." How do you tell someone like her that? How dude?"

"Well you could always just walk up to her and say. Hey sorry I was such a douche bag, but we need to talk"

Derek stopped walking right in front of his friend. "Ya then what, hey Case did you know that it darn near killed me every night sleeping next door to you. I had a crush on you from the first time I saw you and when we danced together at the recital I knew I loved you. It has been eating me up inside."

Andrew placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "That could work, you never know unless you try. Why is it that you have stayed away from her for the past three years?"

Derek moved to one of the chairs. "The last week before we moved out of the house I heard her crying, so I snuck up to her door like I had done a thousand times and tried to figure it out. She was on her bed listening to music, I waited for her to go to sleep and I took her player and saw the same song was on repeat."

"What song was it?" Andrew moved to sit in the chair across from Derek.

"Have you ever heard of the group called shine down" Watching his friend node Derek continued his story.

"They have a song called Second chance. While I listen to it I watched her sleep, she was still crying even as she was dreaming. I remember sitting there wishing I knew what was in those dreams to hurt her so much, and just as I wished it she turned around and I saw a picture curled up in her perfect little hand."

Derek took a moment to chug his beer and gather his emotions before going on.

"The picture was of the four of us. ME with my fling at the time her name was Emily"

"You mean Casey's best friend at the time"

Derek nodded then continued "The other two were of her and her boyfriend Truman. We were at the prom. The look she had in her eyes when she was looking at him just about killed me. The song said that sometimes good bye is a second chance; I knew she would never look at me like that so I walked over to her. Placed a small kiss on her lips and walked out. That night I packed my bags and left. I tried to get her out of my head and not see her but do you know how hard that is?"

"No bro I don't, you know I have been with the same girl. My wife and I are lucky we found each other so soon and have never been apart.

"Every time I saw her around the campus I would play that song and be able to walk away. Well no matter how many times I play it now the flash back are different, they went from the sweet beautiful Casey who would dance around her room to the one now dancing on the stage in her underwear."

Andrew stood up and handed his friend the box of beer with three left in it. "You can stay here a little longer but you do need to find a place of your own".

Derek went to put his shoes and jacket on.

"Where are you going you have had too much to drink there is no way I will let you drive"

Looking over at the only person that knew the whole story Derek pulled his keys from his pocket and tossed them on the chair he had been sitting in.

"Don't worry my friend I just need a walk to clear my head, I will be back later"

Walking out of the house Derek knew that he had to walk away from the woman he had loved for many years just didn't know how to do it.

**Please review and again I am sorry it took so very long to update. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you will enjoy the chapter. I'm not sure where I am going with this story anymore so if I screw it up to much please let me know and I will rewrite it. Again I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Summer time is always filled with Mommy let's do this or that. So many camping days or activities due to school being done. Pls pls review so I know I still have some followers.**

**I do not own life with Derek.**

Derek walked for hours not paying attention to where he was going. Looking around at his surroundings he would have thought that he would have walked to Casey's house but instead he found himself a block away from her work, Checking to make sure they were still open Derek went in and sat at the furthest bar from the stage. There was no way he could watch her fully strip. It was to close last time seeing her in her bra and panties but at least they covered as much as her bikini did when they went on vacation to her grandmothers.

Max noticed Derek the moment he walked in and watched him sit down. After setting up a few songs, he walked up and sat on the stool beside him.

"So what did you say to her to make her blow off work?"

Derek ordered a beer then turned in his seat to talk to Max.

"I haven't talked to her since that night"

"BULLSHIT, you told her you would talk to her later tonight; you mean to tell me she is still waiting around for you. Fuck dude don't you think you have messed with her enough?"

Derek took a sip of his drink "who the hell do you think you are, you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot say to her."

"If you don't like what she does why in the hell are you even here?"

Derek slammed his drink down. "If I fuckin knew what I was doing, don't you think I would do something other than nothing? You have no clue how hard it is to see your fucking sister taking off her clothes for people then all the sudden realizing you only want her to do it for you"

Realizing what he said he grabbed Max by the collar of his shirt. "If you tell anyone I said any of that I will kill you"

Releasing Max the moment he saw the bouncers heading over Derek slapped money on the bar for his drink and walked out.

Casey woke the next morning with dried tear marks all down her cheeks. Even though it was more hours sleep then she had in a few years she felt more tired than ever before.

After washing her face Casey tossed on an over sized shirt that one of the random men her roommate brought home left behind and her yoga pants.

Pulling her hair into a very messy pony tail, she walked out the door heading for school.

Without the normal hours she spent getting ready for her day Casey arrived at Queens early enough to grab a coffee and open a book to catch up on her courses.

"Casey is that you?"

Looking up from her book Casey saw her friend Allianna staring at her like she was seeing a ghost.

"OMG have you been crying, what the hell happened to you?"

Running her hand across her face and bring it down wet Casey nodded her head unsure if she could even talk.

Allianna sat down and pulled her friend into a hug and Casey lost it again allowing the tears to fall freely.

After a few minutes Casey sniffled and raised her head. "You would think crying myself to sleep I wouldn't have tears left".

Days went on the same way. Casey hoping for him to show up and ending up just crying herself to sleep each night.

By the end of the second week, work had called to say she was fired. She started falling behind in her classes and most of her friends had called it quits with her.

Allianna and Max had tried a few times to get her to get talk about what was happening with her but she would never open up. Knowing they had to do something before their friend fell further Max flipped open his phone and dialed the only person he could think of that Casey always talked to.

Friday morning as Casey was pulling herself out of bed there was a knock on her door. Giving up hope that it was him she just laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

Emily walked right into Casey's bedroom a few moments later.

"Girl you need to get out of bed and clean yourself up. The dude that broke your heart is not worth you losing your job and your schooling."

Watching Casey burst out into a deeper sob, Emily ran over and pulled her best friend into a huge hug. They held onto each other for over an hour before her tears slowed enough to talk about what happened.

"What in the world happened to you Hun? This is worse than any break up I have seen you go through."

Casey pulled herself up to a seated position and ran her hand across her eyes to remove the last few tears remaining.

"I can't tell you, you will think I am nasty or grouse or worse."

Emily grabbed Casey by the shoulder; this has something to do with Derek doesn't it?"

Casey's head snapped up so fast she swore she would have whiplash in a few hours. 'How did she know it had to do with him, I never said a word to her or anyone about how I felt about him.'

Watching Casey's look or shock and fear Emily knew she was right so she just held her arms out for another hug knowing her friend would need to know that she was okay with the topic.

Falling back into her friends arms Casey asked the only question she could think of.

"How did you know it was Derek?"

Emily rubbed small circles on Casey's back

"I guess if you need to ask that question then Derek hasn't told you anything yet. Do you remember the night Derek and I broke up and I did not want to talk to you about it and I told you to go off to college and forget our friendship?"

Casey only nodded

"Well back then I told you that it was because it would be too hard to talk to you and not remember Derek, well that was a lie."

Casey pulled herself away just so she could listen to Emily's story better.

"The night that Derek and I broke up was the hardest night in my life, we were sitting on my couch making out, the kind where you know what it was leading to. Derek just unhooked my bra and was kissing down my neck."

Taking a moment to collect her own emotions Emily stood up and started pacing the floor in front of the bed.

"Well I whispered to him that I was ready to take our relationship to the next level and he moaned so I thought he was ready to so I started working on his pants to pull them down."

Looking over Casey was listening to what she was saying with her jaw hung open and the look of new tears forming in her eyes. Turning so she didn't need to feel Casey's hurt along with her own she finished her story without any more pauses.

"I had his pants and everything off and started giving him head and after a few moans I watched him close his eyes and lean his head back. I was so happy at that point; I thought we were going to do it all that night. Every other night we would kiss a little then he would say something to go home or to Sam's house. When I thought that Derek was about to cum I… well I told him I loved him. Then the fucking bastered called out your name. Not just your name but the whole...oh my god Casey this feels so good, I have always loved you Casey. So not just the wrong name once no he said he always loved you. He caught what he said after and tried to fix it but I was already crying so he just pulled up his pants then said it was over between us and not to tell you what he said. I didn't tell you but could you imagine how it felt to love someone so much like I did and have him call out some other girls name while you're giving him head and telling him you loved him for the first time, What hurt the most wasn't the fact it was a different girls name it was yours, my best friend. I knew then that it wasn't your fault he said your name but I still hated you a little. I did manage to talk to him a few months ago and he told me how he was sorry and that he didn't want to ever hurt me or you that's why he never said anything."

Finally turning around to look at her friend, Emily was taken aback by the look of pure anger.

"Casey are you mad?"

"Fucking right I am, that douche broke your heart and I thought you never wanted to talk to me because I did something wrong. He made both of us hurt back then… Wait when he said my name didn't you think it was incest or anything like that?"

Smiling and sitting back on the bed "no I am smarter than that, you guys are not blood related and you were teens when you started to live together the thought of you being with your brother never entered my thoughts."

Giving Emily another fast hug they decided on a way to get Derek back for the bullshit he pulled and a way for Casey to get the man she wanted.

Step one- get Derek to move in, he did need a place to stay anyway.

A/N. Thank you for reading and I hope to post again soon but I don't know how long it will take.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you have fun reading!**

**I do not own LWD but I really wish I did.**

"Derek, I know things are rough right now but you can't stay here anymore. It's not that we don't want you here it's just we are expecting our baby any day now and your kinda sleeping in the baby's room"

Running a hand though his hair Derek nodded and started picking up his stuff and shoving it in his bag.

Andrew felt bad for kicking his friend out but knew it was the only way to truly help him get back on his own feet, or at least that's what his wife kept telling him.

Derek thought that getting kicked out of the last place he could stay was the worst thing to happen to him but the moment he got to school things went from bad to worse.

Stepping out of his car about to head to class Derek was met by his coach.

"Hey Vanturi you have a minute" the coach yelled as he headed toward him.

"Ya what's up coach?"

"Well Vanturi I have a question for you and depending on your answer this might be a great chat or it could be a nasty one. Do you have a place to stay cause rumor has it that you have been crashing at team mates places for the last few months."

"Why?" was the only thing Derek could think of at that moment?

"You know that the college frowns at people that don't do their class assignments and you have failed to put in four different papers. You were the top of your classes and now you are almost failing two of them. You used the excuse that you were at a friend's house so you lost one then you used the same excuse but a different friend for a different class. Now the team mates were talking about you going from couch to couch and being distracted on trying to find a place and over some stripper. Did you blow your rent cheque on some whore that takes off her clothes for a living?"

Derek lost it then. "Casey is not a whore, what she does for work has nothing to do with any of you and if I catch anyone calling her down again they will be sorry" All the blood was rushing to Derek's head. The anger he felt the moment his coach put Casey and whore in the same sentence made him see red and it took everything he had not to punch him right where he stood.

"So the boys had it right, you are spending time at some strip club over doing your class work, Vanturi I am going to say this once and please listen. They might treat you like they love you but believe me they are just doing it for tips, those girls will never be truthful or faithful or anything a fine man like you deserve in a partner"

That's when Derek lost the last bit of control he had. Hockey taught him a lot when it came to fighting. So just like on the ice he faked left so the jerk insulting the woman he loved would block just to have Derek's right fist connect so hard with his coach's face it broke three teeth out and cracked his jaw.

It took three teammates and two professors to pull Derek off his coach. Rage still burning inside Derek was yelling at him "She has never nor will ever be anyone's whore; she is the most amazing woman anyone will ever know. You're a fucking dead man if you so even think one more thought about her. If you ever mention her name and the words whore or slut again I swear I will kill you where you stand. They will need more than just a dental record to find out who you were."

The team mates holding him back were having the hardest time keeping him pinned down. Derek broke their grasps twice just to land a few more solid punches anywhere he could.

"You ever show your face on this campus again and I will have your ass in jail so fucking fast it would even make a pope ask what the fuck." The coach yelled back to a now very squished Derek while all the men were either sitting or lying over top of him.

"That dumb ass move just cost you everything, you are kicked off the hockey team and out of this school forever. No whore is worth that, not even this Casey one that you love. "

The moment the coaches words hit Derek's ears he stopped fighting to be let up.

"What the hell did I just do?"

Derek couldn't tell who was talking when a soft voice answered his question, but that voice sounded familiar.

"Well Hun it seems that you have tossed away your education and your chance to be a hockey player just to defend the name of a girl you love. All because you couldn't hold your temper"

The voice was almost to his ear this time; Derek could feel the warm breath on his cheek while he was still pinned to the ground.

"This Casey girl must be very special for the great Derek to give up everything; don't you think she should know this too?"

The mystery lady then stood up and stepped over Derek's head and walked away. Derek tried his best to figure out who the lady was but it was hard to watch someone walk away while you can't move. She has a pair of red heals on, a well formed fitted pair of jeans, a flowing white shirt with a red belt around her waist line. Her dark brown hear looked long and straightened.

The guys finally let Derek stand up a few minutes later and the two professors walked him off campus.

"You can have a friend collect the stuff you have at the school, you will not have another warning, if you step foot on this campus for the next year the police will be called."

Standing outside looking at the collage he watched as people passed him on their way to classes. Watched how the sun cast new shadows over the bench he had sat to study. Watched as his dreams darkened and slowly died.

**Other side of the campus**

"Hey Casey slow down"

Casey turned to see Emily running as fast as she could toward her.

"You don't know how hard it is to run in these things" Emily said as she held on Casey's shoulder as she took off one of her heals.

"What is it you wanted Em, I thought you were going back home?"

Putting her shoe back on after a quick foot rub Emily linked arms with Casey and started walking toward the nearest place to sit down.

"Well after our tour of your amazing school and our heartfelt goodbye I was heading to the parking lot and I saw the craziest thing, you would never guess what it was."

Making it to a spot where a large tree was Emily pulled Casey down to sit with her.

"You saw the hottest guy you have ever seen in your life" Casey guessed.

"Now I guess your right cause you have some pretty hot men at this school but other than that I saw this crazy guy yelling at some old dude and you know I want to be a journalist so I took out my phone and recorded it, all of it. Do you want to watch it?" Emily asked as she started loading her phone to show the video.

"Em I have class in half an hour, couldn't you just forward it to me when you get home" Watching her best friends face fall with sadness Casey grabbed the phone and watched the video.

Emily sat there beside Casey watching her face go from shock to a smile so large she might crack her face, back to anger then tears were streaming down her face.

Ripping a piece of paper out of her textbook Casey quickly wrote down something.

"Em I need you to go to this class and tell Mr. Kempin that I will not be making it to class due to a family emergency and I am sorry."

Emily nodded and smiled while she grabbed the paper then ran to flag down a cute guy to show her the way to the room.

Casey took off running for the hockey rink. Making it there in record time, Casey found her way down to the locker room.

Opening the door slightly and yelling "Girl coming in men so cover up anything you don't want seen"

Some of the guys didn't bother covering up and most of the ones who did just dropped their towels as they saw Casey walk by them. Finally finding the locker with his name and pulling it open Casey finds more than just stinky hockey gear. Derek's locker door was filled with pictures.

Marty and Casey playing princess, lizzy and Casey playing soccer, Nora and Casey were baking something both of them with floor everywhere while they laughed.

Taking that picture down "when did he get this?" Casey asked herself but forgetting she was in the locker room filled with guys.

In unison about 10 guys all spoke at the same time "The lady is like a mom to me I have the picture cause of that. the other girl means nothing"

Casey was shocked back into reality. Grabbing the next picture it was of the class play back in high school, Casey was singing in the picture and Derek was in the back making the goofiest face. Turning to the guys "and this one?"

The same group answered "The chick has a good voice ya but can you see my face… epic snap shot hey" they all sang out in a Derek type tone.

Giggling a little she took down a few more and held them out.

The first was the one of her and Marty in dresses twirling in the back yard.

The guys yelled out "That little princess is my sister and the big one is just her sitter, look how she smiles"

Looking down at the picture she noticed her face was smiling but Marty was turned around spinning. Smiling she holds up the next one. It was a picture of Emily's pool. A duck was swimming in it and you could tell the picture was based around the bird but in the corner she saw her and Emily reading under a tree.

"And this one" she asked again

"This is why I'm stronger then all you pussy's I did 200 laps every day"

The next one was of prom, the same picture she had on her own wall. Emily and Derek were holding hands and Derek was looking at her and beside them was Casey and Truman, both looking at the camera and smiling. This time Casey followed Derek's eyes and he wasn't looking at Emily he was looking at her. Holding up the picture only one voice answered this time.

"That one is his fav babe. He said it was because he has a super hot lady with him and it was sad that it had to be beside her best friend but I know the difference"

All the voices in the locker room spoke for the last time "WE ALL DO" they yelled

"You are Casey, it's a pleasure to meet you in person, and I am Andrew. I'm guessing you came to get all of Derek's stuff"

Casey only nodded as she shook the stranger's hand. Turning back to the locker Casey started pulling down all the pictures.

A hand reached around her and took down the family photo before Casey could grab it.

"Do you realize one thing about all the pictures?"

Casey looked at them all and flash backs of every picture popped into her head. Why did she remember every picture moment? Going through the pictures again Casey noticed herself in every one of the pictures.

"He has to have 30 pictures here" Casey said quietly as she flips through them all again.

"And you are in every single one of them."

Tears fell from her eyes as Casey turned around to look at Andrew, "Why" was all she asked

Smiling he grabbed all the stinky gear out of the locker and tossed it over one shoulder. Then held out the other hand for Casey to take. Already holding all the pictures Casey took the offered hand and followed Andrew out of the locker room.

"SO I'm guessing that you know what happened between Derek and the coach"

Casey nodded so Andrew just continued. "Well Mrs. Smarty"

Casey smiled and the Smarty comment not sure if Andrew knew that Derek called his sister that.

"Do you know how he feels about you?"

The smile left Casey's face as she shook her head no.

"You have lived with that guy for many years so you know better than anyone that he does not express his feelings out loud for anyone but his princess"

"His princess?" Casey asked with shock.

Putting down the gear Andrew grabbed the pictures from Casey's hand and went thought them till he found the picture he wanted and turned it for her to see. A lot like the other pictures it was of Casey, Marty and Derek. It was Marty's birthday, Derek was dressed as a prince and Casey was a princess the same as every little girl at the party. Marty and Edwin were dancing in front of the picture but behind them Derek and she were dancing together.

Thinking back to that day, Max had just told her that they would never be together again. She was sitting on the step crying when Derek asked her to dance. He told her it was because Nora asked him to do it so all the kids didn't see her cry but when asked about it the next day her mom didn't remember.

Andrew saw the tears forming again so he picked up the gear and started walking again.

"You know Casey, Derek is not a very complicated guy when you want to figure him out it is really easy"

Jogging to catch up

" Ya and now that I know a little more than I did last week I think my plan to get him to open up is going to work out much better then I thought."

"What plan?"

Casey smiled and went on explaining everything her and Emily planned out.

**A/N please please review. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
